


Threadneedle Street

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Echo Bazaar
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Player helps the Struggling Artist achieve greater heights of daring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threadneedle Street

She takes him down to the Medusa's Head on Watchmaker's Hill for a pint. Or three. Apparently it takes three pints for him to survive watching the fight she gets into. Afterwards he can't get it up for her. He goes back to his rented room in Veilgarden in disgust with himself, ignoring her insistence that he stay.

She takes him to the Observatory to pull ambulatory fungus-things off the walls. In her cottage nearby, he lays her down on the bed and fucks her till she can't stand.

She takes him to Bugsby's Reach, puts a bucket upside down on his head, and shoots a bottle off the bucket. He's shaking so hard the bottle nearly falls off before she has a chance to shatter it. But he does bet on his own success at shooting bottles off the end of the pier, and he wins. After, she pushes him down on the bed and sucks his charmer till he spurts all over her face. He's never asked anyone to do that for him before, because he can't afford someone with scarlet stockings, and who else would?

Apparently she would.

Speaking of scarlet stockings, an older woman wearing same requests the services of a bodyguard. She, his she, accepts, and brings him along. He gets some fine sketches of the woman out of it, and sells one to the woman for a handful of jade. Later, his she takes him back to the cottage and directs him through licking her motte. It's surprisingly arousing, it tastes good, she's in paradise, and he's astonished (but she utterly unsurprised) when he comes without even the chance to fuck her properly.

She storms into his lodgings one day swearing about rats. He goes back to the cottage with her and, sure enough, rats upon rats upon rats. Well, that's what he has a knife for. She kills more rats than he, and when the rats concede (at least for the evening), they dine upon dead rat and he invites her back to his rat-free room for the night. She accepts graciously, and the moment they're inside, she drags him into the bath with her. Fucking standing up. Who knew?

The rats take some days to clear out for good. Meanwhile she introduces him to fucking with her on top, fucking her up the bum, and a rubber contraption resembling a charmer that she straps on to herself, with the intent that she fuck him. To that last he says a flat no.

She's gone the same evening, and she never returns.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Threadneedle Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/786701) by [SisterOfWar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar)




End file.
